Fallen Angels
by avengedchocolateangel
Summary: When Folken and Eries finally meet again after 10 years and are forced back together, will they really love the new person they find? Horrible description, awesome story. Warning: Lemons
1. Decided Fate

Chapter 1

Eries paced frantically across her room without stopping for minutes on end. What could her father be thinking? All she could think about was him. Folken: the man she had once known as a boy. Gone was his shyer demeanor and his innocent little smile from before. In other words gone was Folken Fanel. There seemed to be nothing but the Strategos of the Zaibach left. She had been shocked and disappointed when she saw him for the first time in 10 years. He was still handsome to be sure, but he was no longer the same boy she knew. What had happened? It felt like just yesterday they were laughing at some silly joke. It seemed like moments ago he held her when she felt so plain and awkward compared to her lovely sisters. But it also seemed like centuries.

She finally sat down and looked out her window to comprehend what her father's intentions were. There was little to be gained by having a private audience with Folken. The king of Asturia and the king of Fanelia had already decided since Folken and Eries birth that they would one day marry. They could change that no more than they could move the sun. But something in her heart told her something was wrong. And she was right. Something was very wrong indeed.

Inside of the King's hall Folken for the first time in years felt vulnerable and defeated. He knew what he had agreed to but he still could not believe he had agreed to it. He had hoped to have concurred the world before he would have to. He had thought he would have seen and done so much more with his life before this moment. But it appeared he had been mistaken. The last thing he wanted to do at that exact moment in time was marry HER. Maybe 10 years ago he had wanted to. But he had been foolish and naive. He knew she was different now. But then again so was he.

The girl he remembered was an awkwardly shaped girl, lanky and quite flat. But he remembered that her personality was the brightest of all he had ever met. She was full of laughter and life, once you got past her shy exterior. Her laugh could brighten the darkest of days and easily fill every corner of every room. And even though to some she was the least appealing of the sisters, to him she was by far the most beautiful of them. She was intelligent and beautiful; suave and gentile. Her social graces made up for her other two sisters' outbursts and rude comments. And their refusal to obey their father in the matter of marriage.

But the woman he met yesterday could not have been his Eries. She was by far more exquisite than her sisters combined. Her hair was a light flaxen color; her skin smooth and white as if it were meant to be on a porcelain doll. Her grace was astonishing for a girl who had once basically tripped over her own two feet. But there was now a coldness about her that showed only in her eyes. She was cold hearted. And possibly lonely. But as soon as he saw her he knew she had no affection left for him. It seemed like her soul was burning with cold, liquid anger towards him. From the moment she saw him she was not only confused but hurt. Of course Folken had no way of knowing that. To him she was a completely different woman.

He had meekly agreed to the King's insistence that they be married within the month. He didn't have any desire to marry a shrew who would be incredibly cold and cruel to him. But on the other hand she could have developed another form of her shyness. After all he had learned to put up a defensive and foreboding barrier in order to protect himself. Perhaps she was trying to do the same thing.

The only request he had made was to tell the princess himself. He wanted to spare her an argument with her father or any kind of public embarrassment. He knew this would be somewhat of a shock to her. But of course she too had to have known this would come about someday. Even if she didn't want to accept it. So he slowly paraded his way up to her room, feeling as though he were a war criminal stepping up to the noose. He slowly knocked on her door. She bade quietly for him to come in. He saw her sitting pensively on the bed. She turned her golden head to look in his eyes and said slowly, "It's nice to finally see you again Folken. It's been what... 10 years now?" He sighed. He looked into her eyes and saw tears swimming just beneath the surface. He looked at her with a pained look and said, "You must know why I'm here."

"Oh yes Lord Folken. You are here because my father wants us to marry. But I agreed to marry Prince Folken Fanel. All I see is the Strategos of the Zaibach. So a wedding is not going to take place. Sorry if that disappoints you in anyway." Her face lit with a condescending grin.


	2. Acceptance

Chapter 2

Folken stared at Eries with a puzzled expression. She had never been so frank with him, nor so rude. He then suddenly grinned. So it was games she wanted to play. He could play games too.

"Princess, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. Your father has ordered it to be so. We are to be married at the end of the month." He started to step closer to her but she did not move off the bed nor did she flinch.

"I am well aware what my father has ordered. And unlike my sisters I will do as I am told without complaint. However, this is no marriage. This is a farce. And you know it." She looked up and smirked. His temper rose at her condescending ways. How dare she act as though he was not worthy of her. He had once been a prince, and still would be if he ever chose to acknowledge it. He drew ever closer to her and then she got up. She began to get nervous. He was getting dangerously close to her. He swiftly pinned her up against a wall and grabbed her hands, violently placing them by her head.

"You are far too close sir. Please... let go," her voice quivering on the last words. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear. She looked terrified. He had never seen her look that way and it unnerved him. His face got closer to hers and she looked like a cornered animal. His breath brushed her ear as he whispered.

"You need not worry Princess. I shall not violate you until our wedding night I swear to you. But never think that I am beneath you or will tolerate your harsh tongue. I doubt your father would object to me beating you so that you learn respect for me." He looked into her eyes and saw the defiant gaze she bore. Her chin was held high and her eyes told she would not yield.

"Beat me all you like Zaibach, but you will never own me," she barked, and then without much thought she spat at him. He slammed her head against the wall and tugged her hair. She cried out in pain. He would have been more furious if she hadn't looked so damned arousing when she was defiant. This was the side of her that only he was allowed to see. And he loved every second of it. And for the first time since he became the Strategos of Zaibach, he didn't think about what he was doing. He bent his head down and captured her lips with his own. At first she resisted with all of her might, thrashing around and pummeling him with her fists. But as he force his tongue into her mouth, she realized she liked what he was doing. She played back with her tongue a little and held onto his shoulders. He quickly realized that he was playing a dangerous game, and let go. He looked at her blushing face and her beautiful eyes and already wanted more. But he forced himself not to look at her. He turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Mark my words Eries. If you tell your father you will not marry me you will feel my vengeance. We were promised to each other. If you break the promise you made to me, I will make you regret ever being born." And as he left she whispered, "I wish you remembered what you promised me." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Daughter, what say you to this union?" her father's voice boomed into every corner of the room. Folken was in the corner, watching her. Everyone in fact was watching her. But none more intently than he. She looked her father in the eyes. He was adamant on this union taking place. And she understood why.

"Father, if you wish for me to marry the Strategos of Zaibach then it shall be done," she said flatly. Millerna's screech was audible from all corners of the palace.

`"Sister you can't possibly marry him! He is from Zaibach of all places! And he only has one ar.."

"Sister that is enough!" Eries shouted, "You must learn your place. If your father told you to marry an old man of 90 you must do so! And how dare you speak so rudely of Lord Folken."

"But sister I only meant.."

"Enough Millerna! Your sister is right! You will both marry who ever I chose. Learn from your sister's example!" the king roared, "You three are dismissed! Eries and Folken will be married on the soonest date possible." All three hurriedly left the room. And as Millerna went down a separate hall, Folken bade Eries to come to him.

I hope you guys like it. Please review :) I love feedback.


	3. Worse Marriages Have Been Made

Eries sat at her vanity, gazing at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she turned her head, examining her hair and make-up, making sure she looked somewhat decent. The smell of flowers filled her room. So many people had sent them to her, congratulating her on her marriage. Today should be a happy day. This was the day she had been waiting for since she was 10 years old. But it was a miserable day. The boy she had wanted to marry had died. That's what she had thought. For over 10 years of her life she had been miserable. Every night she staggered up to her room, collapsed on her bed, and bawled for the love she thought she had lost. For most of those nights she desperately tried to hear his voice. And as time passed even his face started to slowly fade. How angry she had been when she found that he was alive! The least he could have done was told her! She had been miserable for so long without him that she couldn't even be happy to know he was alive. Because he knew she thought of him. How dare he keep such information from her!

She looked down at her left hand and gazed at the ring he had given her a week before. After her father had declared that they would wed Folken had asked her to come away with him for a moment. She was reluctant to do so at first. The last time they had been alone he had given her a passionate kiss that had nearly undone her. She could not allow that to happen again.

He had led her into an empty hallway and looked rather nervous. And exhausted.

"So what is it? What do you need to say?" she demanded. She wanted to get as far away from him as she could while there was still time. Soon she would have to see him everyday. Well nearly. And she wanted him to be dead. If he was going to pretend to be dead then he deserved it.

"Well I know it's been so long since we've seen each other. And I realized I never gave you..." he reached in his cloaked, "This." He grabbed her left hand and slipped it on her ring finger. It was a beautiful ring. It had a shining pink stone surrounded by diamonds.

"Shouldn't you wait to give me my wedding ring at the ceremony next week?"

"That's just the engagement ring. It was one of my mother's. I would like it very much if you'd wear it," his voice nearly a whisper. She looked up into his eyes and saw a type of sincerity that she had not seen for a long time. She felt her resolve to keep herself at a distance weaken.

"If that is what you wish, then I shall wear it always." She started to go back towards her room when she heard Folken say, "Eries, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I'm home now. I wish you could accept me like you once did." Eries stopped. She turned around, tears in her eyes. She became angry so quickly she couldn't stop herself.

"I left a box full of letters by your grave every week for 10 years. You have no idea how I feel. Don't say you're sorry because you're not. And I don't think I can ever accept you again. Good night to you!" she shouted, tears spilling down her face. And then she ran back to her room, crying like a baby.

And there Eries now sits, thinking. _Oh Folken if only you knew. I do want to forgive you but if I trust a member of the Zaibach my heart will be broken again and again. I can't wait for you forever. I wish you loved me as much as I loved you. Or at least as much as I once loved you. I don't even really know you anymore do I? _

She heard a knock at the door and turned her head. She beckoned the person to come in. Millerna slipped in the room and shut the door quietly. She looked at her sister with a concerned look, but in her eyes there was a kind of wonder at how beautiful her sister really was. Maybe if she didn't wear such dowdy clothes all the time many men would have pursued her.

"Yes sister? Is there something the matter?" Eries looked at her sister. Her BEAUTIFUL sister. She had always been a little bit jealous of Millerna and Marlene. They had been able to get away with and do so much. They never had to worry about whether men would be attracted to them. And they had instantly known what clothes flattered them better. Eries found at an early age that she paled in comparison. It was ironic to her that she was now marrying such a handsome man. Millerna walked up behind her sister and looked at her sister in the mirror.

"Sister you look so beautiful. I have never seen you look more radiant. If only there was a smile to make your face look all the prettier." Eries smiled her little sister.

"Were you me, you would not smile much either."

"If I were you I would have fought this marriage with all my might. Why did you agree to marry him after all these years?" Eries admitted a long sigh. She looked at her hand again and then looked back at her sister.

"Because I suppose there is still a part of me that still thinks he can love me. And that maybe I can learn to love him again. There have been worse marriages before. Father could have changed his mind and married me to an old man with 40 children. And horrible facial hair and no teeth." Millerna started to laugh at that.

"I suppose that's true. But you look beautiful sister. And you should try to be happy. After all he is at least attractive," she paused, "I am going to miss you terribly sister. Please come back and visit often." Eries stood and hugged her sister. She then proceeded to plant a kiss upon her brow.

"As often as I can." And with that there was another knock on the door. A maid came in.

"Princess, it is almost time. You must get into your dress."


	4. I Can Make You Love Me

Eries walked down the aisle looking radiant. Her dress was long; it was perfectly fitted at the top and flared out at the bottom. In other words it was the perfect princess dress. It had many diamonds on the bodice and the top was more low cut than the conservative Princess Eries was comfortable with. But when she saw Folken turn around and stare at her, for the first time in her life she felt truly beautiful.

_She has to be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my entire life. _Folken seemed dazed as he looked at his bride-to-be. He had never been so mesmerized in his life. She looked like an actual lady, not a nun. Under the veil her flaxen hair had flowers woven in delicately. Her dress made her the most desirable woman in the entire room and Folken's attention was turned to all of the men gawking at his bride. They all looked like they probably had some mischief going on not only in their minds but in their pants. Folken felt jealousy well up inside him. No one would ever look at his bride like that in his presence and live to tell the tale.

Eries stood next to Folken and looked into her future husband's eyes. The look he gave her made her feel beautiful but it was also a warning. If she even looked at another man it would be hell to pay. And she knew it. But right now she couldn't see anyone but him. He looked incredibly handsome to the point of distraction. And she had seen some jealous looks from some women in the crowd that had made her equally jealous. For all she knew he could have been with hundreds of women while he had been gone. That might have even been the reason he had refused to tell her if he was even alive.

"Folken, do you take Princess Eries of Asturia to be your lawfully married wife for as long as you both shall live?" Folken looked at Eries and breathed, "I do."

"And do you, Princess Eries, take Lord Folken to be your lawfully married husband for as long as you both shall live?" Eries felt as if she spoke she would choke on the words. But she summoned her courage, looked Folken in the eyes and whispered, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride Lord Folken." Eries looked incredibly nervous as Folken stooped down to kiss her. But it was a light and brief kiss, although it had been filled with warmth. She looked up at him and blushed as he stared at her. They walked back down the aisle together. There was no reception planned for them, but being a royal wedding there wouldn't have been one either way. They were quickly wished a safe journey by King Aston and a bawling Princess Millerna. They then boarded a coach that would take them to the airship that would then carry them to the Zaibach floating fortress.

Eries purposefully positioned herself on the other side of the couch, as far away from her new husband as possible. He smirked at her impossible gesture. Whether she liked it or not there was now no escaping from him. She looked out the window quietly for quite a few moments looking quite sick.

"Princess... what is the matter? Are you not feeling well? I can have the coach stopped." She turned to him her face rather pale.

"Is the fortress... really floating? I don't do very well in airships for extended periods of time...They make me very ill." At first Folken was going to scoff at her for blatantly lying but he saw that her distress was real. He sighed and then smiled a bit. Such a strong woman could get ill by riding in an airship?

"Do not distress yourself my dear. The fortress moves very slowly so I doubt you will get ill. It moves so slowly you cannot even feel it moving. I promise you will be fine. And if not I will send you back home to your precious Asturia," he said, with the last three words dripping with sarcasm.

"Excuse me for not being able to set my own nation where my beloved family lives on fire Lord Folken," she replied bitterly. His eyes did not change at all. He suddenly looked very distant. His head turned and he stared out the window. She instantly felt very guilty. She had no way of knowing what had prompted his decision to do such a thing. He may have even had very good reason to do so. She looked guiltily at her hands.

"I should not have said that. Please pardon me Lord Folken." He was still quiet for several more moments.

"Folken."

"Excuse me? I am afraid I do not quite understand."

"Please call me Folken. Just Folken. I have to hear 'Lord Folken' all day. We are married now. I consider you my equal for the most part."

"Then I beg you call me just Eries. I share your sentiments. I assume I shall still hear more of it on your ship."

"It is not my ship. I may be the Strategos but I do not own anything on the ship." She looked up at him.

"Do you not have any place to call your own? Perhaps when you are not off waging war with others?" she inquired. She felt she should at least have knowledge about where she was going to live.

"I do have housing in Zaibach. However, I rarely ever use it. I go there on holidays mostly. If you get too ill on the ship I can send you there if you wish." He looked at her with interest. Perhaps she did have interest in his life after all. Still it would make him uneasy to have her out of his sight. She was a sight to behold, and he did not want other men coveting what was rightfully his. While he knew she would never willingly turn from him, he knew many women did not have a choice in intercourse in certain instances and would be very vexed if he had to hunt down some bastard. It would be a great bother.

"I would not like to be away from you in a foreign land. It would make me lose my wits I think. I would rather be on a horrible death trap you call a flying fortress than be lonely." She looked at him with a smile and continued, "I think you will probably be the closest thing to a companion I have for awhile so we might as well strive to get along." His gaze intensified and she started to fidget in her seat. What had she said wrong this time?

"Eries, I am more than your companion. I am your husband. And I intend to be your husband in every sense of the word. I would have hoped you would realize this." She became more nervous and incredibly embarrassed.

"Folken, I had no doubt of your intentions. Please...Do not mistake me. I understand my duties. But I do not want a cold relationship was all I meant. I thought perhaps...we might learn to be friends again...in a sense. I just do not want what my parents had." She looked back up into his eyes and saw kindness and understanding in his eyes.

"I would hope someday we can have a relationship like the one my parents had Eries."

"Well...to be honest.." she hesitated, "I am not certain at this moment that I will ever love you again."

"Make no mistake Eries. You will love me again. I will make it so."


	5. Insecurites

Author Note:

Thank you my one reviewer! I'm really glad someone enjoys my work! And I love this pairing too! And I hope you follow to see how it ends. Thank you very much for reading.

Chapter 5

_How arrogant could this man be? He thinks he can make me love him? He has more chance getting a very hungry dragon to not eat him. _Eries seethed at his comment. She could not understand why this man was so conceited. Did he really think her that weak? But she merely smiled at him and pretended like she wasn't furious inside. He hadn't seemed at all full of himself at any times they had spoken. Perhaps he was simply confident in his ability with women. Eries felt her blood run cold. That was the reason why he hadn't told her he was still alive. He probably wanted to have as much sex as humanly possible before he married her. She felt herself become embarrassed. He would think her such a fool for still being a virgin at age 23. If it were up to her she would be a virgin for the rest of her god forsaken life.

Folken looked down at her face, concerned once more. What could she be thinking about? She looked more ill than she had a moment ago when talking about the floating fortress. Had he said something to upset her? Or should he ask for the carriage to be stopped? She finally looked up at him. Realizing he thought her ill again she smiled.

"Lord Folken I am just fine. There is no need to be so concerned about me."

"I was merely wondering what was going on in that head of yours." She bit her bottom lip nervously. She once again looked down at her palms. It was an awful nervous habit of hers.

"May I ask you a question Folken? A very…. Personal question?" She looked up into his eyes. He looked a little bit nervous. He sighed.

"Anything you wish to know."

"Have you…..ever been with another woman? I mean….sexually…" She stuttered and turned red as a tomato. He chuckled to himself. This woman thought he was some kind of master lecture. He couldn't see himself in that lifestyle no matter how hard he tried. It was a comical notion.

"Why yes Eries. I've been with thousands of women around the world," he chuckled.

"I am perfectly serious. I want to know about my husband's conquests so that I will be able to put it behind me." Then he stared her dead in the eye.

"I have never been with another woman despite what you may believe. That was not a factor in why I did not tell you I was alive. I had my reasons, none of which you want to hear." She let out an internal sigh of relief. She would not have to be better than some other woman and that was comforting.

"And you Eries? Have you ever been with another man?"

"Oh God no!" she instantly blurted out. There was no delayed reaction whatsoever. She turned bright red. Not that it should have been embarrassing. An unmarried princess should be a virgin until she weds but she did not want her husband to believe she was anything like her older sister. She would never break a contract she had made with someone, even if they were dead. She looked up at him and saw he was grinning from ear to ear. She gave a weak smile back. She wished she did not amuse him so. It was so much harder to play the act of the discontented shrew when he wasn't charming. She then noticed the coach had stopped. She peered out the window to see that the floating fortress of the Zaibach had landed so they could easily get into it. She turned pale for a moment but told herself she was being ridiculous. Folken got out first and helped her down out of the carriage. The fortress was enormous, almost as large as a castle. They quickly walked up the platform into the fortress. The hallways were darkened to an almost pitch black. There was no one to be seen. She desperately grabbed for Folken and clutched onto his hand.

"Where is everyone?" she whispered as quietly as she could manage in the echoing hallways. She felt very nervous. This was a fortress. There should be soldiers at work or at least someone there to greet them.

"They were all told to take the night off so we could get some proper time alone. It was not my orders but the Emperor's. I am sorry if that distresses you."

"No. I suppose not." They then walked down several hallways and up several flights of stairs. They entered a smaller door than she had originally thought there would be. The room was fairly small, with a tiny candle light burning in the back corner of the room. It was then she realized it was a female's dressing room. There were many things: silver hairbrushes, powder, rouge, many make-ups, and a jewelry box. There was also a wardrobe on the adjoining wall. She looked back at Folken.

"You have about thirty minutes to do whatever you need to do to get ready for bed. Our room is through that door on the right. The chamber pot is in the room to the left. If you take longer than thirty minutes I will come in here and drag you in myself." He then turned around and quietly shut the door as he left. She slowly walked across the room and sat down at the vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw herself still as the unattractive girl she had always felt she was. And she thought to herself: _I am so glad my first time is going to be in the dark._


	6. What You Do To Me

Author's Note:

Yay another person who enjoys my writing! I am so excited that you appreciate this! I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others!

Warning: This chapter is going to contain a lemon. If you are not comfortable with that then please skip this chapter. I will not be offended in anyway. But note that you have been warned. This content is going to be pure smut. And that is because I am a pervert! :) I hope you enjoy!

Eries gently opened her wardrobe to see if there were any type of dressing gowns for her, since she didn't want her dress to get damaged. The only thing in the wardrobe was a tiny nightgown that ended barely before the buttocks. It was so thin that it was nearly see-through. _Oh my God. I can't go in there in this. _Her thoughts traveled in circles. She had two options: 1. Go in there and get it over with or 2. Be dragged in there. She pondered for a moment and decided that the best course of action was to go in herself and at least she could retain her dignity. She carefully stripped down and put the flimsy nightgown on. She felt exceedingly embarrassed. She was certainly not alluring enough to wear this. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror. She looked radiant. But in her clouded vision, to her she only looked presentable. She sighed.

As it neared the end of her 30 minute time limit, she walked over to the adjoining door. She placed her hand on the door knob and took a long deep breath. She turned the knob and opened the door. As she opened the door she saw Folken standing right in front of her face. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I am glad that I do not have to drag you." She looked down, quite embarrassed. She must seem like a child to him. She had been told at age 13 what she would have to do with her husband and she had been mortified. She still was. She could not understand how women abided by it over the centuries. She looked back up at him to see him looking over her. She blushed again. This was going to become a horrible habit.

"You have no idea how beautiful your body is do you Eries?" He looked her in the eyes. His own eyes looked like liquid fire. She looked very squeamish, and ashamed of herself.

"I do not believe it holds any appeal to you, no. Or to anyone else." He took her in his arms and looked down into her beautiful eyes. His mouth then brushed her ear as he bent down and whispered.

"You have no idea what you do to a man's body sweet. But I think I'm going to have to show you." His voice had a husky, warm tone that made her whole body shiver. And in an instant he captured her lips with his own, licking her bottom lip, begging, pleading for entrance. She opened her lips and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He teased, and played with her tongue mercilessly. She let out a small groan. Something warm was swelling near the bottom of her belly. She had never felt a feeling like that. And then she started to kiss back. Her hands crept up to his shoulders and she stood on her toes so she could achieve better access. Her body rubbed up against his in the process, making him moan. She swiftly let go, afraid that she had hurt him. His breath became erratic. He wanted to burry himself in her. He picked her up swiftly and tossed her on the bed. He got down in between her legs making her squirm. She them became nervous. He wasn't going to turn the light out. He looked into her eyes and saw some fear.

"It's going to be fine Eries. I will not hurt you," he promised.

"I know that. But can't you please turn the lights off?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" He was starting to get frustrated but tried desperately to keep himself in check. She looked down at herself. He had to find a way to make her feel secure with herself and fast. He pulled her chin up to look at him. He then grabbed her hand and placed it on the bulge in his pants. Her eyes widened, but she didn't try to pull away.

"If I did not think you were arousing this would not be there. I guaranty that. I did not wait ten years to NOT see you naked." He smiled and then slowly placed his lips upon her neck. He began to suck and tease, making her arch her neck back. He took one of her large breasts in his hand and she moaned. He slowly pulled the nightgown over her head and sat up so he could see her. Aphrodite could not have been more erotic than his new wife. Then something hit him. His wife. She was all his. Whenever he wanted. The thought was very arousing. He took one breast in his mouth and suckled on it. She pulled his hair. Her panting got louder. He slowly traveled to the other.

There was a heat building in Eries loins. She could not get enough of him touching her. He then trailed his fingers over her secret place. She bucked and cried out as he slowly placed one of his fingers in her. He put his mouth over hers and moved his fingers in and out of her. He was making her so hot and wet.

"Folken please!" He moaned as he heard her. He stripped off his clothes and positioned himself. He looked in her eyes. He slowly pushed himself into her. His member was throbbing inside her. She cried out in pain and looked up at him. He stopped for a few moments. The pain subsided, and pleasure took it's place. She moved her hips in a clumsy movement. He started to go on slowly. He moved in and out of her in slow, sensual movements. His thrusts got faster and harder the louder she moaned. She clawed down his back and bit his shoulder. It inflamed him and his thrusts became powerful and swift. He slammed in and out of her. She moaned his name over and over. She climaxed all over him. He thrust inside her a few more times, then laid atop her after he spilled his seed inside her. He rolled off her after a few moments, and then took her in his arms. His metal arm was cool, but his own arm was very warm, almost loving. He pushed her flaxen hair back and looked into her eyes.

"Was that as bad as you thought it would be?"

"I think being your wife may not be as terrible as I thought," she smiled. He chuckled a bit.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow. I am sorry we are not going to have a proper honey moon." His eyes looked sad.

"It is fine Folken. You do not control these situations. I will be fine I assure you," her smile was very bright. He smiled back. For a moment, he thought she could really love him again. But he knew he should not think that way. One should not set themselves up for disappointments.

"Is there anything I can get you to make up for it?"

"How about some real bed clothes?" He laughed and affectionately kissed her. They laughed at each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. A New Home

Well the last chapter was my first ever lemon. I was very nervous and that is why I believe it was a fail. Buuuuuut, I plan on writing more for this story so I hope my writing, and comfortability will seem better. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.:) ~much love from avengedchocolateangel

PS. : there will be an OC character but I think you all will like her and she doesn't interfere too much with the plot. Just a warning :)

Chapter 7!

Eries slowly opened her eyes to see her new husband sleeping peacefully. He looked so much younger in his sleep. She had to resist the urge to touch his face. The last thing she wanted was to disturb his peace of mind. He was smiling in his sleep, his arms were casually draped around her. He seemed so comfortable. She smiled at him, inching ever closer. His metal arm was a little cold, but she decided she could get used to it. She had never seen such a handsome man in her entire life.

She traced her finger from his forehead to his tattoo right underneath his eye. She wondered why he had gotten a mark on his face. She thought it would be incredibly painful. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at her. She became embarrassed, retracting her hand from his face. He chuckled as he saw her face turn red when she realized they were still nude.

"Good morning love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." She smiled. She had never been in a better mood. She was glad that what her mother had said was an untruth and that the act they had partaken in was very invigorating.

"How about a good morning kiss for you new husband?" She smiled up at him face. He had propped up his head on his hand and was staring down at her. She was just about to oblige when a banging came at the door.

"Lord Folken we have work to do! Either get up and dressed or I will come in there!" a female voice shouted.

"Get lost Odette! I'm busy!" He started to kiss his wife as she yelled again, "I'm not kidding! Get out here or I'll make you regret it!" He regretted letting go of the embrace, and hurriedly got dressed. Eries jumped from the bed and ran into her dressing room to change quickly. She was intrigued by this aggressive female. As she got back into the bedroom, Folken was regrettably opening the door. Just outside the door, a woman dressed in men's attire stood. She had mahogany colored hair, bound in a tail underneath a bandanna. Her black male trousers and white dress shirt were covered in grease, the same grease that covered her face. She had beautiful green eyes that shone in the light. She was a very beautiful, if manly woman.

"Folken if you do not get out here quickly I may have to KILL Dilandau! He will not stop nagging and it's driving me insane!" she exclaimed. She then looked behind him curiously and saw Eries.

"This must be your new wife! Lord Folken she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!"

"Odette, this is Princess Eries of Austuria. Eries, this is our Guymelef mechanic, Odette."

"It is so nice to meet you Princess!" She beamed. Eries liked her personality already.

"It is nice to meet you as well Ms. Odette." Eries was infinitely happy she wasn't the only girl on the airship.

"Eries I have to go talk to Dilandau. Odette, would you show her around? I am sure she would be very lonely by herself."

"I would love to! If the Princess doesn't mind that I work while I talk with her."

"I do not mind in the slightest. I suppose I shall see you later tonight then?" Folken nodded. He was sad to leave his wife, but he trusted Odette with his life. He departed, wishing he could have had a normal honeymoon like every other newly married couple. As soon as Folken turned down the next hall, Eries turned to Odette.

"Please call me Eries. I hate all the formality, especially if we are going to be friends." Odette smiled.

"Of course. I understand that you are a Princess and all, but you are a person just like me. I have no qualms calling you by your first name, Eries." Odette showed Princess Eries down all the halls, showing her where the men she should stay away from slept, and the kitchen for a midnight snack. She also showed her her own room in case of emergencies. She then went through the main control room so they could get to her own job. All of the soldiers who were in there automatically perked up when Odette entered the room.

"Good morning Miss Odette!" they simultaneously shouted.

"Good morning boys!" she shouted back happily.

"Shouldn't you be working already!" exclaimed a male voice from behind them. Odette whipped around.

"I don't see you working Dilandau Albatou! So shut your fucking mouth!" Eries turned around to see a handsome young man with silver hair and a scar along the side of his cheek.

"I can kick you off this ship anytime Odette so shut your ungrateful mouth!"

"For YOUR INFORMATION I am showing the Princess around as Lord Folken ordered! So I am doing my job fuck face!"

"Just get out of my sight!" He then turned to Eries and looked her over.

"It's nice to finally meet the new wife of Lord Folken. You are very beautiful." He smiled; he could be very charming for one so young.

"It is nice to meet you as well Lord Dilandau. I wish not to impose upon your duties, so Odette and I will leave." She smiled. She and Odette started to leave.

"Odette, I want to see you in my office later," he called. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'll see how I feel later asshole." She then led Eries through a door, leaving a smiling Dilandau behind.

Odette grabbed her tools and started to work on one of the giant machines while talking at the same time.

"So how long have you known Folken anyways?" Her hands turned a wrench loudly around a bolt.

"I think I have known him since I was about five or six years old."

"When did you meet him? Come on girl I want details." She place a small wrench in her mouth as she worked.

" My father sent my sisters and I to Fanelia to meet Folken. He was supposed to decide between my older sister Marlene and I. I suppose he liked me more. I then went there every summer until I was thirteen years old." Eries started to think about her childhood, how she had really met Folken. It all seemed so long ago.


	8. First Love

Bwhaha my chapters feel so short! I am going to try to make this chapter very long and detailed! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! I do apologize for the language in the last chapter, but I think sometimes you need certain language to express my points. And express it was those words did lol. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) ~love avengedchocolateangel

Chapter 8

Eries sat nervously inside the main chambers of the Fanelian castle next to her older sister Marlene. She was seven years old, and it was her first time ever being out of her own country. Her sister Marlene was twelve at the time, the same age as Folken. They were both here to see which of them Folken liked better so that there would someday be a marriage. Eries looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers nervously, wishing to go home. She was far too young to have to worry about marriage to a complete stranger, but here she was, an innocent six year old worrying about matrimony. She looked at her sister who looked bored, but confident as well. She looked as if she thought her sister was no competition at all, and that she was the one deciding whether she wanted to marry Folken or not.

Marlene looked around with a snobbish stare, her gaze glancing upon her surrounding with some distaste. For a thirteen year old, she had to be the snobbiest little girl alive in her younger sister's eyes. Eries looked around her humble surroundings with wonder and awe. It must be nice to live so simply, without worrying so much about what you wore, or who you talked to. The King of Fanelia and his wife entered the room quietly and looked the two girls over. The King smiled and proceeded to welcome them warmly.

"Welcome dear Princesses. You must be Princess Marlene and Princess Eries. It is very nice to finally meet you both."

"It is very nice to meet you as well Your Highness," Marlene instantly replied with a dazzling smile. Eries crouched down a little, almost feeling how embarrassed her sister was to have a younger sister such as she. The Queen looked at Eries with some sympathy. The poor girl thought she paled compared to her older sister. She walked closer and crouched down to Eries level. She smiled at the timid child.

"It is very nice to meet you little one. Are you very nervous?" She nodded. She then held her head down.

"Well I have a little boy who I know would love to play with you. And he has a little girl who is his friend as well. They are only two years old, but I am sure you would feel more comfortable with them, would you not?" she inquired smiling. Eries looked up and nodded, smiling at her. She was very shy. The King and Queen showed the girls out to the garden where Folken, Van, and Merle were playing. Van was hanging off his older brother's hand, trying to get him to do something. Folken had a beautiful smile, laughing at his brother. His light blue hair was combed lazily, his clothes loose. As he saw his mother, he smiled warmly at her.

"Folken, Eries can play with them for a little while if you like. That way you can get to know Marlene a little bit more," his mother suggested. It was obvious they were leaning towards having the two that were the same age come together as a pair, but Marlene did not look the least bit interested. A little cat girl with pink hair ran up to Eries and grabbed her by the hand.

"Will you play with us? Pretty please? I've never had another girl to play with you know." Merle smiled up at Eries. Eries smiled and nodded, being led away by the two three year olds. Marlene and Folken were left alone, after all, two twelve year olds weren't prone to any inappropriate behavior. Marlene looked Folken over and thought to herself that he was quiet handsome, if not quaint. He smiled a bit at her, but could tell she was a bit of parvenu.

"You don't want to marry anyone do you?" she asked. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm twelve years old. Of course I don't want to get married. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I don't want to marry you either." He looked at her puzzled.

"So what do you purpose we do about that.?"

"I think you should marry my sister," she continued, "She won't argue with you when you're older. I'm guessing she'll stay shy all her life." She smiled at him.

"You do know that I don't have to marry any of you right?"

"Oh yes I realize that. But there is no greater financial world power than Austuria. You know your father will push for you to marry one of us."

"I know that. But I'm not going to marry your sister just because you think I should. I have to determine which one of you I like better. But I have to say, she is ahead of you already by far," he said casually as he started to walk away.

"What am I not pretty enough for you?" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter how beautiful you are, if you're a mean hearted person on the inside," he said as he laughed. He then continued to walk away from her and towards his brother and Eries. Eries, Van, and Merle were all holding hands, spinning around in a circle. Eries was laughing and giggling as they all fell down. She was laughing so hard she was almost crying, her beautiful face lighting up. When she opened her eyes, she saw Folken standing over her, looking down at her smiling. She became very embarrassed. He reached out his hand to help pull her up. She took his hand gratefully and he pulled her up.

"You must be Princess Eries. It's nice to finally meet you." He gave her one of his angel smiles and she blushed.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well Prince Folken." She smiled back at him. She had lost her first front tooth just recently, so it had not grown back in yet. Her smile made her look even more adorable for her age, since there was one little gap. He remembered when he had lost his first tooth as well, which made him smile.

"Van, Merle; why don't you go play with Princess Marlene? I'm sure she would appreciate your company." The two younger kids ran off towards the older sister excitedly.

"If you didn't learn that my sister wouldn't like that from only a few moments talking with her, she must have been on her best behavior."

"Ha ha I realize that she will probably hate me for this but I don't like her much."

"Then she decided I'm going to marry you didn't she?" He looked at her questioningly.

"She always gets what she wants," she explained, "And apparently that's not you. So now I have to marry you don't I?" She didn't sound disappointed, just sad that her sister was once again getting what she wanted. Folken frowned. She thought he would make her do something like that.

"Tell you what. If you come over every summer until we're a bit older, and you still don't want to marry me, then I'll tell my parents I don't want to marry you. They'll listen to me since I'm a boy and all." She smiled and openly hugged him. She smiled into his chest and squeezed.

"No one has ever thought about me before. Thank you so much Lord Folken. I will always appreciate this." She released him looked up at him. He was pleased to have made this young girl happy, even if it was merely giving her piece of mind. He knew he had little choice in the matter. If his parents had decided he had to marry one of the two girls then he would have to. But for a moment he thought he'd rather marry Marlene, if only to protect Eries from a fate she did not want. But then he thought about what kind of torture that would be. Married to someone who would obviously make his life a living hell. Maybe Eries would eventually think marrying him wasn't so bad after all.

"Young Master, it is time for you all to come inside," called a maid. Folken took Eries' hand as they made their way inside. Van quickly ran next to his brother and grabbed his free hand. Van smiled and pulled his brother's ear down so he could whisper into it.

"Brother, she's so pretty. Is she your girlfriend?" he whispered. Folken smiled and whispered back, "Yes she is very pretty. But she's not my girlfriend yet."

"Why don't you ask her? Are you too chicken?"

"Well I just met her and-"

"Will you be my big brother's girlfriend?" Van shouted excitedly. Folken became very embarrassed.

"Van! You little demon!" Eries started to laugh. She smiled up at Folken.

"Don't worry. My little sister does stuff like that all the time. I just ignore it." They walked down the halls and were sent to bed, since the Princesses had gotten there so late in the day. Folken was called into his parents chambers.

"So son, who did you like more?" his father asked. He was patiently sitting on the bed, looking at his son.

"I liked Eries a lot more than I liked Marlene," he admitted.

"But she's so young," his father started to protest. His wife put her hands on his shoulders.

"Dear five years is not much of an age difference. We will have to tell the King at once and then send dear Marlene home. Eries can stay with us for the summers until they marry." He looked up lovingly at his wife and then back at his son.

"Are we sure he's old enough to make this decision?"

"It's an engagement dear husband. It need not be forever, if he later decides he does not like her any longer. We are doing this because we are hoping some kind of attachment will grow." She smiled at her son. He turned around and left. As he neared his room, he saw the beautiful lights outside by the trees. He ran to Eries' room and knocked at her door. She was in her dressing gown and opened the door itching her eyes. Folken took her hand.

"I want to show you something." He led her downstairs and back outside. Her started to lead her through the forest until they stopped at a large tree. The whole tree started glowing, and blue insects that were glowing swirled around them. She looked up a the large tree that stooped over them, the long limbs of the willow draping down near them. They sat on the roots of the great tree and watched the bugs swirl around them. One of them landed on Eries hand and she watched it crawl on her skin.

"You are so lucky that you live here. Where I live, there isn't anything interesting to go outside to."

"I want to show you all the wonderful things in the world. You shouldn't miss them just because you're a princess." She grabbed his hand, and they fell asleep next to each other under that tree, as the best of friends. They had no way of knowing that the innocent trust they had with one another would someday fade.

Warning...I've kind of screwed up the age difference between them...so they are 5 years apart...just don't ask me how all this works because I have confused myself...not a good sign since I'm the writer -_-


	9. Don't Break My Heart

Note: I thought that I had gone back and corrected the ages but I guess I missed one -_- so they are 12 and 7. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! D:

Chapter 9

Odette slowly waved her hand in front of her new friend. She had been unresponsive for quite some time now and it was starting to worry her. _Oh God did I break her? _Odette started to get nervous.

"Hey Eries? You okay?" Eries slowly started to drift back into reality. She smiled back at her friend.

"Sorry I suppose I was daydreaming. It does not happen very often I assure you."

"You want to watch who you do that around. If you did that in front of Dilandau he would tease you something unmerciful!" She laughed.

"I do not doubt it! Why do you two despise each other so much?" Odette looked around, hesitating slightly.

"We don't HATE each other. It passes the time I suppose. We have a lot of aggression built up, and it's just easier to take it out on each other. Plus he makes my life so difficult! He moves up deadlines all the time! These boys bring me these machines near irreparable and I have to fix them. He says I can work faster, but I've never seen him fix one!"

"Odette you do such a great job with them though. I haven't the slightest idea of where to even begin!" she smiled and continued, "Are you sure you two don't have feelings for each other?"

"I wouldn't if he were the last man on Gaea!" she laughed, "What about you? You must have feelings for your husband. I know it was an arranged marriage and all, but there has to be something there right?" Eries smile dropped and she peered down at her hands.

"I can not say I feel something strong. He is not the boy I was in love with so many years ago. Time has changed him I fear. It is far too early to tell." Odette dropped onto her knees and took hold of Eries' hands.

"Love, you got all the time in the world. You're gonna be married to him for the rest of your life. You'll see if you have any feelings for him or not." She smiled.

"Do you have any feelings for someone Odette?"

"I do, but I know he'll never love me the way that I love him. But as me mum always said, there's no use crying over spilled milk now is there?" Her smile brightened. Eries wondered how a girl so young could be so strong. She did not look the least bit sad when she stated this. She had accepted it as fact, and saw no point in dwelling on it.

"I suppose not. I think Folken still has feelings for me. I just fear that I may never be able to return them."

"Why? Did ya go and fall in love with someone else?"

"No I never loved after Folken. I thought I could trust a man as a friend, but I soon realized I was wrong."

"You can never trust a man Eries. Remember that. All they want is sex and they'll jump through hoops to get it. As long as you keep entertaining them, they'll keep coming back for more." Eries laughed softly. She knew her friend was right. Men where all like that. There was little to be down to change it. Just as Eries was about to speak, a young soldier scurried through the door. He looked like a mouse about to be eaten by a very malevolent cat.

"What is it Miguel?" Odette asked, rising from her position.

"Lord Dilandau wishes to see you in his office. He says there's another date to be moved up," he sputtered. Odette's face contorted with rage. She threw her wrench at the wall and stormed out of the room swearing like a sailor who dropped his rum. Eries carefully stood up and walked towards Miguel.

"She is not angry with you Miguel. Do not fret," Eries said softly.

"I always seem to be the bearer of bad news with her. I feel so very guilty Princess. Yet he continues to send me each and every time," Miguel sighed.

"I shall see what I can do to get you out of it next time, Miguel. You should not have to be in the line of fire every time. Now if you will excuse me, I am feeling rather tired." She turned to exit the room.

"Princess, would you like your meal sent to your room?"

"Yes please Miguel. I have had an exhausting first day." She left the room and with a slow gait made her way back to her room. She gently shut the door and bounded onto the bed, face first. She proceeded to lay there for a few moments. She then decided it would be far more productive to read, and that is exactly what she did.

Folken could not pay attention to what Emperor Dornkirk was saying. He mind kept wandering to a pair of soft pink lips and clear blue eyes that made his heart pitter patter. He could not stop thinking about her all day. Even planning a war was a pointless task compared to fantasizing about her simple beauty. Her laughter kept ringing in his ear, like a clear bell. He wanted all of this to be over and done with. He wanted Dornkirk to parish so he could become Emperor and have his lovely wife all to himself. He felt incredibly uncomfortable leaving her on a ship full of men, with only three other women. He had totally forgotten about Naria and Eriya. They would not be pleased that he had taken a wife. They would probably even antagonize her. Folken finally came to attention when the Emperor said, "You are dismissed." He quickly left the room, glad that Dilandau had been listening to most of that.

"Daydreaming about a certain blond haired beauty Folken?" Dilandau sneered.

"You are no better. You daydream about a red haired shrew of a woman."

"She's fiery just the way I like it! The feistier the better!" Dilandau laughed, "She is going to be furious when I tell her I need another Guymelef fixed sooner. Thank the Lord for make-up sex!"

"Dilandau you should just marry her. It will save you both from being caught."

"It's not that I haven't thought about it. Being with her for two years now without being able to see her whenever I want is a pain. But I know what her answer would be. And even a bastard like me has a heart. And I don't want it splattered all over the God damn floor my friend," he said. For once, the cocky teen looked vulnerable, like he cared about someone other than himself. Folken could sympathize with him. The poor boy was so terrified of rejection he abandoned the idea of happiness with her. Dilandau suddenly laughed.

"You should go to your lady Folken, and I will return to mine. Although, I'm fairly certain that we'll get a much different greeting." They then parted ways, Dilandau preparing himself for a battle, and Folken hoping for a little peace. He quietly walked into their room, closing the door almost silently. She was sprawled on the bed, reading a very long novel. She did not even notice he had entered. He decided to do the first mischievous thing he had done since he was 16 years old. He slowly walked close to her, bent down his head and said, "What are reading?" She was so startled she jumped off the bed, her book flying as she landed on her bottom, squealing in surprise.

"Folken you frightened me! What were you trying to do scare me to death?" Folken laughed and helped her to her feet.

"Forgive me I could not resist. I have not done that in 10 years. I do believe it was overdue." He chuckled as she laid herself back where she was. He took off his cloak and laid next to her. She was now laughing.

"I used to hate it when you did that. Once you left I realized it was one of the things I missed the most. I suppose I no longer loath it," she said still giggling.

"I love making you laugh. Your face is so beautiful when you smile." Eries blushed. She did not receive the compliment, but she did not deny it as she used to.

"How was your day?" Eries asked. Folken let out a deep sigh.

"It was completely boring. I missed your beautiful face all day. Everything bored me to the point of tears. How was yours?"

"Divine! I do adore Odette you know. Although I think her day has turned rather sour."

"I highly doubt it will end sour my love. In case you have not noticed, Dilandau and Odette have something going on."

"I could tell, but I realize she will tell me when she feels ready. It is hard to keep such a secret from everyone."

"Everyone here knows except the Emperor. I think he is going senile," Folken chuckled. Eries laughed as Folken pulled her closer to him. He gently kissed her forehead.

"It is nice to finally have an intelligent female carry on a conversation with me."

"Odette is intelligent, Folken."

"Yes, but she is far too busy for me. Your only job in life right now is making me the happiest man in the world. Which you are doing an excellent job of thank you." He smiled down at his wife.

"I am glad I have someone who will finally talk to me. After I found out about Allen, I did not have a friend in the world."

"What happened with Allen that I missed?" Folken questioned angrily.

"It is certainly not what you are thinking. He got Marlene pregnant. Chid is his son, Folken."

"That son of a bitch! And he neglected to tell you he was having a romance with your sister?"

"Yes he did. He was my only friend for a long time and he did not tell me something so important. Marlene told me out of desperation! I was completely appalled!" She shuttered. Folken kissed her cheek.

"I do not wish to talk about this right now. I have a very lovely wife in my bed with me and I would like nothing more than to make her night blissful." She smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

~You will all have to wait next time for a lemon. Sorry guys :) I'm such a tease!


End file.
